6, 8, 12
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: If you know me, than you should have an idea WHO this is about! RougexKnuckles. Songfic. Enjoy. R&R!


Declaimer: I don't own Rouge, Knuckles, or the song "6, 8, 12" by Brian  
McKnight.  
  
Author: Listening to this song just brings tears to my eyes! Enjoy it,  
please! ^_^ I love Rouge and Knuckles! Can't you tell? Hehe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
6, 8, 12  
  
Rouge slowly made her way to her small apartment building, having a long  
and hard day at work. She placed the key in her door and unlocked it  
hearing a soft click. She pushed the door open and closed it with her feet.  
Making it to her room, she begins to think as she sat on her bed. It's been  
a while since she last saw him. You know who she's thinking about. That one  
red echidna. She missed him so much, and wished she could see him. But she  
wasn't going to go back there. No. She sighed and plopped down on her bed.  
Too many thoughts ran though her head.  
  
~*~Ooh, ooh  
Do you ever think about me?  
In the middle of the night when you're awake,  
Are you calling out for me?  
Do you ever reminisce?  
I can't believing in nothing like this  
I know it's crazy  
How I still can feel your kiss~*~  
  
Knuckles sat on top of the Master Emerald, still guarding it. This thing  
has cost him so much. He sighed sadly. He was lonely now, ever since Rouge  
went away. He needed her more then anything now. But he couldn't go to her.  
Not while he had to guard the Master Emerald. Stupid gem. He still could  
remember the day she left. She couldn't take it anymore. She just...left. All  
because of his loyalties to this overgrown emerald. Funny, how he could  
still remember her kiss, the exact day she left, and how long it's been.  
It's been six months, eight days, and twelve hours. And he missed her  
madly.  
  
~*~It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much and I don't know what to day  
I should be over you  
I should know better but it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away~*~  
  
Rouge couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come.  
It's been like this ever since she left him...She sat up and looked out her  
window. Immediately, her eyes went to the spot where Knuckles island should  
be, floating high above Earth. He was probably still there, guarding that  
precious emerald of his, as he always did. He'll never leave its side, no  
matter what, was what she sadly found out. He never loved her...the emerald  
was too important...maybe she was being too selfish...but isn't everyone when  
it comes to love? She still loved him, with all her heart, but the pain was  
still there, the hurt she felt.  
  
~*~Do you ever ask about me?  
Do your friends still tell you what to do?  
Every time the phone rings,  
Do you wish it was me calling you?  
Do you still feel the same?  
Or has time put out the flame?  
I miss you  
Is everything okay?~*~  
  
Maybe he should call her...? Just to see if she was okay. He shook his head,  
no; it's too late for that. Does she still love him? Does she even think  
about him? Knuckles didn't know, but he wanted to so badly to see her.  
Knuckles finally came to one final decision. He glanced at the emerald  
before hopping off it. He took a deep breath and turned away from it. He  
whispered, "I hope she still does feel the same..." before flying off into  
the cool night.  
  
~*~It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much and I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better but it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away~*~  
  
Rouge got out of her bed and decided that she needed some fresh air. She  
grabbed her shoes and quickly put them on. Reaching for her keys, she  
headed to the front door. Once she was outside of the building, a gentle  
breeze quickly swooped at her. Rouge sighed for the hundredth time that  
night and made her way towards the park, which she found was a great  
thinking spot to sort out her jumble of thoughts. She reached the small  
parked in a matter of minutes and sat down on a bench, pulling her jacket  
closer around her. "Knuckles..." She sadly whispered before down casting her  
eyes.  
  
~*~It's hard enough just passing the time  
When I can't seem to get you off my mind  
And where is the good in goodbye?  
Tell me why, tell me why~*~  
  
Knuckles search high and low for the familiar white bat, but still no sign.  
He was close to giving up he spotted something in a small park not too far  
from where he was. With a renew ray of hope, he dashed for the park, hoping  
it was her. Once he was inches from the person on the bench, his breath  
caught in his throat. There she was...just sitting there, looking at the  
ground. And she still is beautiful. Just the way he remembered her. He  
swiftly made his way to the bench and sat next to her. She still hadn't  
notice him yet.  
  
~*~It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away  
I miss you so much and I don't know what to say  
I should be over you  
I should know better but it's just not the case  
It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours  
Since you went away~*~  
  
Knuckles cautiously cleared his throat so Rouge would finally notice him.  
She did. She lifted her eyes from the ground and towards him, letting out a  
startle cry, before falling on the ground.  
  
She never made contact with the ground though, as Knuckles caught her.  
Rouge stared at him in shock, "Knuckles?"  
  
He smiled at her, "Yeah."  
  
Rouge wanted to though her arms around him and just cry, but she held  
herself back, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was searching." He said simply.  
  
"Searching for what?"  
  
Knuckles blushed slightly, "I was searching for...well, you." His blush  
deepens.  
  
Rouge was once again shocked, "Me? But why?"  
  
The red echidna sighed, "I was a jerk, and I didn't mean to hurt you. I  
should've chosen you instead of the Master Emerald."  
  
"Why?" She asked again, it was hard to believe that he would pick anything  
over the Master Emerald.  
  
"Because, Rouge, I love you."  
  
Rouge smiled, it still made her melt when he say those words to her. She  
threw her arms around Knuckles neck, "I love you too, Knuckles."  
  
Knuckles pulled her at arms length, "So, that means you forgive me?"  
  
Rouge nodded through her tears, "Yes, Knucklehead!" And she kissed him.  
  
~*~Sing it for me  
Ooh, ooh...~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short, yes, I know. I was never good at writing songfics anyway. One day,  
though, I'll be the Queen of Rouge and Knuckles fics! Hehe, just kidding! 


End file.
